Blood upon the snow
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: Iskeira goldenbane high elf mage and dragonborn pairs up with an unlikely partner Mathias Sliver-shield Half-breed and Stormcloak it's a match made in Sovngarde right... Right?


**A/N: granted I haven't played Skyrim in awhile cuz every single time I try to play it it just crashes my computer...I swear I'm having skyrim withdrawals. I think I've beat the game 7 times or was it 8? anyways till I get my computer fixed or something I'm going to write this so I don't go stir crazy.**

"I Shall send you too the pits of oblivion filthy Stormcloak!"I shouted at the stormcloak soldier I readied a fire spell in my left hand as I quickly pulled my Elven dagger out of its leather sheath and pointed at the Nord's chest as I watched him unceremoniously rip his sword from Lara's lifeless chest.

I sadly looked at the two corpses of my fallen guards who I were unable to save from this massacre there once magnificent golden elven armor stained in there own blood which pooled around them in the freshly fallen snow, why them? I clenched my left hand allowing the fire to grow hotter in attempts to intimidate the soldier but it would appear that my effort of intimidation failed as the Stormcloak proceeded to raised his sword the razor sharp steel blade dripped with the blood of my slaughtered kin.

"I shall slay you where you stand elf, I do not fear your magic."

The man stepped closer to me taking his helmet off in the process blonde locks flowed just passed his chin his features were quite young and fair I noticed how his ears were slightly pointed and his sharp cheekbones the possibility flashed through my mind that this man possibly had elven blood in him, interesting a high elf and a Nord.

"Nor do I fear your pathetic dagger." Ha he's calling my dagger pathetic if only he knew the enchantments my dagger had placed upon it. he would have his soul ripped from his very being and placed in one of my black soul gems the very moment his life ended and that in turn would be used to power the very Dagger that beheaded him. instead of charging at me the Challenger drove his bloody sword in one swift move into the blanket of snow straight down to the frozen earth with relative ease.

"why not just kill me now why are you stalling, Nord." I narrowed my eyes at the half- breed while I raised by left hand up in front of me, the Nord stiffened as I allowed the flames to dispersed in to the chilled morning air but I still held a firm grip on my golden dagger anticipating an attack.

"I have heard rumors that the Dragonborn is an elf." he replied quietly as if he wasn't so sure about his own information he probably gathered from some drunkard in exchange for another mug of black briar mead or from the ramblings of a complete lunatic...Skyrim's full of them.

"why do you suspect me of being the Dragonborn? there are plenty of other of types of elves perhaps the Dragonborn is of the wood-elf race." truthfully all the wood elves I've ever met were horrible at Magic but have absolute mastery over archery and hunting and are quite knowledgeable with herbs I spent many of summers with one of my fathers friends who taught me much about the art of archery even now it even rivals my ability with magic.

"yes perhaps but not every elf can use the voice" he mumbled quietly to himself unaware of the fact I overheard him. I moved fast launching myself forward at him and pinned him to one of the pine trees quickly placing my dagger upon his unprotected throat earning a painful grunt from the blond using my height as advantage at was able to hold him against the pine with little struggle.

"what do you mean speak or I shall not hesitate..." I threatened him quickly sliding my dagger impeccably sharp blade across his throat lightly leaving a trail of crimson which pool upon the wounds edge.

Like blood upon the snow.

"I saw what you did earlier.."

"What would that be?" I hissed harshly at him as I glared at his idiotic face I so wished to wipe that condescending look off his half-breed face but those ice blue eyes of his glared back with mirrored defiance.

"You use the voice to defeat a dragon"

**A/N: sorry its so short...but please review! For reviews are my motivation! And it helps if I'm doing something wrong or if I don't have my facts straight cuz I've only ever played Skyrim not any of the other Elder Scrolls titles, and I've seem to have misplace my guidebook...I blame the Thieves Guild AND Cicero you can never trust a jester.**

**NEVER!**


End file.
